


A true story of an angel, his human, and a mysterious pair of shorts.

by boopersnatchural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean's Shorts, Doctor Sexy M.D., M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopersnatchural/pseuds/boopersnatchural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcannon of what happened after Baby got a sponge bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A true story of an angel, his human, and a mysterious pair of shorts.

Cas snuggled against the arm of the couch, watching Doctor Sexy. Dean had made him chicken noodle soup and put the show on. “Best thing when you feel like shit. Do you want a blanket, Cas?” 

The soup was cold now. This episode had something to do with a brain tumor and a love confession that wasn’t well received and couldn’t be taken back. Cas wasn’t paying attention much beyond sending his grace to each of the billions of cells in his vessel. One by one, he healed them. More than that and he ended up exhausted and losing a day of healing. But this way went quicker and the exhaustion only hit him sometime after the Winchesters went to bed.

He heard the door to the garage open and footsteps heading toward him. Strong, untanned thighs strode between him and the tv.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas glanced at the shorts cut up to the top of Dean’s thighs and turned back to the show. A full three steps passed before his mind caught up to what he just saw. Dean in what the Internet called “Booty” “Shorts”. Previously called Daisy Dukes, based on the outfits of a character from the Dukes of Hazard of the same name. Cas missed not having an encyclopedia of pop culture knowledge running around his memory.

Cas sat up and looked at Dean, who had come back to the couch.

“Hey, move over. This is my favorite episode.” Dean gently nudged Cas’s legs over on the couch and leaned back into the couch. “They’re gonna make up at the end, and Doctor Sexy finds this rare cure for the tumor. It’s awesome.”

Cas turned to stare at the television, but his brain kept staring at the shorts. The episode ended and another one started, and Dean stayed where he was, sipping a beer he’d brought with him from the garage.

Sam came in and started to ask Cas how he was doing when his eyes darted to his brother.

“Commando? Really?! Dude. I can see your testicles!”

Cas pretended he didn’t understand and turned to see.

“If you don’t like the show, Sammy, don’t watch.” Dean turns back to the television, and Cas doesn’t move fast enough to look normal before Dean sees him looking. The blush creeps up from Dean’s neck and into his cheeks. Dean crosses his legs and clears his throat.

“Do you like this episode as well, Dean?” Cas keeps looking at the television.

“Yeah, it’s - um - it’s - uh - good. Not as good as the last one, you know. But good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazily on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
